En revenant de chez Atherton
by CandidCandy
Summary: Michael-Maria Fanfic. Scène perdue. En revenant de chez Atherton, M&M parlent de ce fameux questionnaire d'histoire...


Maria le regarda du coin de l'oeil. Il fixait la voiture en face d'eux, et faisait tambouriner ses doigts sur le volant en même temps. La bague qu'il portait à l'index provoquait un ennuyant "clik" à chaque fois qu'elle frappait le plastique. Maria secoua légèrement la tête tout en sortant son bloc note de la boite à gant.  
  
"Couleur...parfum de glace préféré...télé..livre...ok. On en était à la numéro 6. La meilleure chose qui te soit jamais arrivée ?"  
  
Michael retira son attention de la route et lança un regard énervé à la jeune fille près de lui. "Quoi?"  
  
"Ecoute," lui dit-elle en lui retournant son regard. "Je t'ai déjà dis. Je ne veux pas avoir une mauvaise note à ce devoir. Ca ferais chuter toute ma moyenne d'histoire tout ça parce que monsieur est moralement opposé à tout ce qui se rapporte au travail. De toutes façons, tu es coincé avec moi pendant encore au moins deux heures, alors sois tu me réponds, sois je te harcelle jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive."  
  
"Je suis sûr de la réponse mais, est ce que t'as déjà eu une extinction de voix?"  
  
"Numéro 6." persista-elle. "Meilleure chose"  
  
Michael soupira. "D'accord." dit il avec agacement. "Rencontrer Max et Isabel, je crois, contente??"  
  
Elle aquiéça joyeusement et s'empressa de noter la réponse. "Comment c'est arrivé?" demanda t-elle avant d'ajouter : "Question personnelle, je me demandais juste....vous n'êtes pas nés tous ensembles?"  
  
Michael fit non de la tête et précisa: "A 10 ans, Max et moi, on a réalisé qu'on était les seuls à pouvoir voir nos auras..."  
  
"Vos auras ?? Alors ça existe vraiment?? Et vous les voyez...comment, je veux dire, sous...quelle forme??"  
  
"Bleu."  
  
"Quoi bleu?"  
  
"Bleu." répéta-il "La tienne...elle est bleu."  
  
Elle le dévisagea: "Vraiment?"  
  
"Oui." assura-t-il, gardant les yeux sur la route.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses propres mains pendant un instant, puis Michael à nouveau. "Et....de quelle couleur est la tienne ?? Mais est ce que tu en as une au moins??"  
  
"Max m'a dit que c'était un espèce de rouge"  
  
"Un espèce de rouge?" Elle l'étudia comme si elle essayait de voir par elle- même. "Quel genre de rouge? Rouge sang? Rouge brique ? Rouge..... comme le tabasco ?" gloussa-t-elle. Elle aperçu un légé sourire se dessiner au coin de sa lèvre.  
  
"Plus Tabasco" répondit-il.  
  
Elle se mit à rire. Et cette fois, Michael souriait complètement. "D'accord." fit Maria examinant le questionnaire. "Quel est ton jour préféré dans la semaine et pourquoi??"  
  
"Le mercredi"  
  
"Hmmm... moi j'aurais dis samedi, mais c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais été très fort pour distinguer les jours d'écoles des week-ends."  
  
"Tu veux que je réponde à la question ou pas ?"  
  
"Désolé. Alors pourquoi mercredi?"  
  
"Max et moi, on avait l'habitude une fois par semaine, au nord de la ville...d'aller voir si l'armée avait oublié quelque chose... des débrits ou n'importe quoi. Après 40 ans, ça aura été incroyable mais peut être...." Il s'arrêta puis conclut " Et on y allait le mercredi"  
  
Maria le regarda. "Uh, tu réalises que je ne peux pas écrire ça, n'est ce pas ?"  
  
"Ouai, je sais que tu peux pas mettre ça dans ton fichu rapport. J'y ai juste pensé c'est tout. Tampis. Met que j'allais au bowling."  
  
"Tu aimes vraiment le bowling?"  
  
"Non, je déteste" affirma-t-il.  
  
"Mais..." commença t-elle puis Michael lui fit des yeux rond et elle se résigna. "Bon d'accord, le bowling. Um. Est-ce-que tu as déjà été amoureux ?"  
  
"Non"  
  
"C'était rapide." observa-t-elle. " Mais est ce que tu y as déjà pensé au moins ?"  
  
"Est ce que tu es obligée de poser d'autres questions ou de faire un commentaire à chacune de mes réponses ? Met simplement *Non*."  
  
Raté. Elle aurait voulut en savoir plus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Qu'est ce qui t'effraie le plus ?" demanda-t-elle.  
  
"Les araignées."  
  
"Sérieusement"  
  
"Combien y a de questions encore?"  
  
"Je te le dirai quand tu me diras la vérité."  
  
«Les araignées.»  
  
"Tu n'as pas peur des araignées"  
  
"Qu'est ce que t'en sais ?!"  
  
Maria se tût.  
  
"Le shériff Valenti" avoua-t-il après quelques secondes. Elle sourit.  
  
"Ton jeu préféré étant enfant"  
  
"Cache-cache"  
  
"Quelle coïncidence" fit elle en levant les yeux en l'air.  
  
"Bon après... si tu pouvais changer une chose dans ta vie qu'est ce que ça serait?"  
  
"Seulement une ?" Il réfléchit un instant puis sourit "J'aurais voulu naître riche".  
  
" Ca ! Moi aussi" pouffa Maria en écrivant. Mais, sachant qu'encore une fois il mentait, elle rajouta "Mais vraiment...um..qu'est ce que tu aurais preféré.... que le vaisseau ne s'écrase jamais ou être humain?" La jeune fille n'était pas sûre qu'il veuille bien répondre.  
  
"Que le vaisseau ne s'écrase pas. Si j'avais été humain, ma vie aurait été minable sans aucune raison."  
  
*Bienvenue au club* pensa t elle.  
  
"Alors, je suis née à Roswell-" commença t elle soudainement " -ma couleur preferée est le vert, mon parfum de glace préféré est la fraise.."  
  
"Qu 'est-ce-que tu fais??" interrompit il.  
  
"Je te dis mes réponses"  
  
"Au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je t'ai rien demandé. Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je vais faire ce projet ?"  
  
"Non, pas vraiment" accorda t elle. "Mais comme ça tu pourras pas dire que c'est ma faute si tu ramasses une mauvaise note. Au moins, si je te dis mes réponses, je ne serai pas responsable puisque tu en feras ce que tu veux".  
  
"Tu ne peux pas juste l'écrire ?"  
  
"Non. Si je l'écris, je suis sûre que tu perdras la feuille avant même de l'avoir lu, si je te le dis par contre, tu sauras"  
  
"J'men rappellerai pas"  
  
"Je suis sûre que si" lui sourit elle. "Tu n'es pas aussi imperméable que tu veux le laisser croire. Tu t'en souviendras"  
  
"T'es sûre de beaucoup de choses" fit il sur un ton incrédule. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître, mais en vérité, il était intéressé par ses réponses.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Michael la regarda du coin de l'oeil. Elle était en train de relire ses notes. Bientôt, elle eut fini et un silence se fit. Mais il avait encore envi de lui parler. N'importe quel sujet ferait l'affaire.  
  
"Alors qu'est ce qu'on a d'autre à faire pour le projet?" demanda t il. Maria le regarda, surprise. "Théoriquement" s'empressa t il d'ajouter. "SI je voulais faire ce rapport, qu'est ce que j'aurais d'autre à faire? C'est pas oral, si?"  
  
"Si, et M. Sommers a dit qu'il fallait que ce soit original"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Elle enchaîna. "J'allais travailler dessus cette après midi avant le travail" dit elle "Peut être que tu pourrais passer par le Crashdown tout à l'heure et m'aider..? Sans travailler sur TON projet bien sur, c'est simplement au cas où j'aurais besoin de détails sur tes réponses.."  
  
Il secoua la tête négativement. "J'avais prévu d'aller chez Max et Isabel. Tu sais, à cause de c'qu'on a trouvé chez Atherton"  
  
"Oh. D'accord. Bien sur. " Elle détourna le regard vers son bloc note puis regarda par la fenêtre, essayant de cacher sa déception.  
  
Il observa son profil et pu voir son visage dans son rétroviseur droit. "Um...les trucs qu'on a trouvé..." commença t il hésitant. "Y en a.. beaucoup, en faite"  
  
"Je pourrais aider ?" proposa t elle, comprenant le message subtil. "Je veux dire, si tu veux bien..."  
  
"Si tu n'es pas trop occupée avec le projet"  
  
"Ca peux attendre. Atherton c'est...ça pourrais être très important pour toi. Et ce devoir, c'est rien à coté."  
  
"Alors...cette après midi?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
"D'accord"  
  
"D'accord" finit-elle en tentant de cacher son sourire.  
  
************************* FIN 


End file.
